The beginning
by FlamingReaper
Summary: This is a pre-quel to my story "Baked Love." More to come and yes, this will be mature/
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long to write another story, my internet got turned off because of late payments because personal medical things that the payer of said internet had to go through. I will update this story when I can. Also, there are warnings, because my stories always have warnings. This is a pre story to Baked Love. Also, I'm dumb and messed up Gerald's father's name. I forgot it was Martin.**

 **/**

Jamie-o let loose a sigh as he waved at his family one last time. The young man is filled with a mixture of many emotions, mostly sadness and relief. He would miss his family, along with his friends and Hillwood, terribly, but he was also ecstatic that he was going too. It wouldn't be terrible being away from home, one of his best friends, Jay, would be with him, so would his on again/off again girlfriend, Cassandra. In an even better stroke of luck, both Jamie-o and Jay would be in the same dorm room through out their freshmen year.

"Hey man, hurry up, the plane aint' gonna wait for you," Jay said, his voice breaking Jamie-o from his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming dumbass," Jamie-o replied with a grumble, but followed his long time friend onto the plane. The two continued to banter until the got onto the plane then into their seats. Surprisingly, they were right next to each other, and they were pleased with the arrangement. It would take five long hours, but it would be easier, and worth it, when they both got a good education from a decent college. Jamie-o had gotten extremely lucky and gotten into New York University on a sports scholarship for both wrestling and foot-ball. He still didn't know what he wanted to do exactly, maybe something with cars or maybe with sports.

Five hours later, they landed in New York, excited grins on their faces. The two were quick to get a cab to take them to the university, both wincing at the bill at the end. The cab driver rolled his eyes at the two newbies and the two eighteen year olds payed with a grumble. They'd have to get jobs to help with expenses. Both young men were in awe as they looked around the campus, their excitement renewed. After a few wrong turns, they made it to their dorm before meeting their dorm floor adviser. The older man took his job seriously and managed to memorize everybody's name on his floor. His name is Mark Kent and was a math prodigy.

"Johansson?" Mark said, looking over at Jamie-o, one dark, thick, brow raised. He'd been quick to help them both to their room while explaining the rules.

"Something wrong?" Jamie-o asked casually.

"You forgot to sign up for an elective, it's required every year for student's so they learn something different from their core classes," Mark said, voice calm. Jamie-o suddenly looked panicked.

"I-I didn't know," Jamie-o stuttered out, dark eyes wide in shock.

"I figured as much, most out of town students don't know. Unfortunately, all of them are full except "Cook: The basics." There's a computer down the hall that you can use to sign up." Mark said. "It's number is 33792* and don't forget to sign in with your L-number."

"Thanks man," Jamie-o said with a small huff as he scurried off. As soon as that was done, Jamie-o came back to his dorm and helped Jay set it up, even though it wasn't much. Fortunately, the two didn't need much.

 ***I don't know if other colleges have L-numbers, it's basically your ID number for campus, but mine does and thus why I used it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Classes started two days later, after everyone got settled into their new surroundings. The cooking class Jamie-o had to sign up for was on m

Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's, along with basic writing, wrestling/football, and history. Tuesday's and Thursday's were for English, Spanish, and basic human biology, for his science requisites. It'd be a tad bit difficult, but Jamie-o was sure he could manage just fine. Besides, him and Jay were already off to a good start, having already been invited to several future parties. Plus, several ladies on their floor had also shown some interest , which was always good. Collage, Jamie-o thought, was going to be easy.

Jamie-o looked down at his schedule with a frown as he scurried to the culinary building, rushing from his writing class to get there. He only had ten minutes and he was already late, and because Murphy's law liked to mess with anyone who came from Hillwood, he ran into someone. Which, of course, made him even later. Plus, he ended up dropping his books.

"Hey, watch were you're... going?" Jamie-o stuttered off when he looked down into the most gorgeous green eyes he'd ever seen. The jock looked at the rest of the face that framed those eyes and felt his face flush.

"Sorry about that," A soft voice replied, a pink tongue, pierced with a silver and green stud, darted out to lick nervously at full lips.

"Completely my fault, I'm the one who should be sorry," Jamie-o replied with a flirtatious smile. The women's olive cheeks blushed slightly

as thick black lashes fluttered slightly.

"Okay, thank you. Um, do you need any help?" The women replied as she pulled her long sable hair into a neat bun.

"Ah, yes, I'm looking for room 312, I got a little lost," Jamie-o replied with a grin.

"Oh, that's my class too, follow me please," The women replied. Jamie-o's face lit up.

"Really? That's awesome. So, since we have the same class, do you mind exchanging names?" Jamie-o asked suavely.

"Oh! How rude of me, my name is Rowan O'Neil, and you?" Rowan asked softly, holding out a dainty hand.

"Jamie-o Johansson, it's a pleasure to meet you," Jamie-o replied, enveloping Rowan's tiny hand with his. The jock frowned when he felt how thin Rowan's hand actually was.

"Yes, it is. This way please," Rowan said, taking his hand back. When they finally got to to their class, the teacher was in the middle of talking about the syllabus. Them entering caused her too look at them, face stern and somewhat annoyed.

"Your late," She said.

"Sorry Diana, I was helping Jamie-o Johansson to the classroom. It wont happen again," Rowan replied and Diana's face softened.

"All right Rowan, Jamie-o, since it's the first day, I'll let it slid. Go set up O'Neil," Diana said.

"Yes professor Lane," Rowan replied somewhat cheekily, knowing Diana hated being called 'professor Lane' and went to set up. Jamie-o watched dreamily, not paying any attention to the teacher.

"That, student's, is my teaching assistant, Rowan O'Neil, if you can't find me, Rowan can help you," Diana said before going back to the syllabus. She chose to ignore Rowan's cheeky behavior, glad that he was comfortable enough to do that in public. As soon as she finished, she set them up in groups of four, to start on a simple recipe of cookies. Jamie-o was the most excited because Rowan ended up in his group. The other two in his group snickered at his enthusiasm, to which he ignored.

Rowan smiled sweetly at the three before going into a mild explanation on how to make cookies. The other three nodded while mixing up the ingredients, both dry and wet. When a mild lull finally came, Jamie-o murmured that Rowan must look hot when messy, not even think on what he was saying. Rowan blushed hotly, which caused Jamie-o to blush as well when he realized what he said.

"Sorry, my mouth has a tendency to get away from me," Jamie-o said with an awkward chuckle.

"I-it's fine, just watch it please," Rowan replied with a mumble. The other two in the group just raised their brow's and went back to their conversation.

"Of course," Jamie-o replied. The jock continued to flirt subtly with Rowan throughout class, making sure it was out of earshot of the others. It made Rowan blush constantly, the soft pink highlighting his cheek-bones. When the cookies were done, along with clean up, Rowan finally had enough.

"Enough Johansson, I'm taken and I'm male," Rowan almost snarled out. Unfortunately, his voice was a little too loud and the other student's heard him. Rowan 'eeped' in embarrassment while Jamie-o stared at the smaller man in shock, looking completely blank outside of that Rowan's soft voice deepened into a soft timber, making it kind of obvious about his sex.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jamie-o finally asked, mortified.

"I thought you knew until a few minutes ago," Rowan replied, his slender hands shaking while he rung them.

"You still should have said something," Jamie-o replied, anger rising.

"Well, if you kept your dick in your pants better, this wouldn't have happened in the first place," Rowan replied.

"HEY!" Jamie-o said. The two ended up bickering for the rest of class.


End file.
